


Fall Is What Kills You, The

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-09
Updated: 2004-02-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: "It's not the fall that kills you. It's the sudden stop."





	Fall Is What Kills You, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This was originally written for the hp100 drabble community. I cut it down to 110 words, but I like this longer version better. Also, this is probably going to wind up the prologue to a longer fic.  
>  Spoilers: Big ones for OotP

  
Author's notes: This was originally written for the hp100 drabble community. I cut it down to 110 words, but I like this longer version better. Also, this is probably going to wind up the prologue to a longer fic.  
Spoilers: Big ones for OotP  


* * *

Fall Is What Kills You, The

 

## Fall Is What Kills You, The

### by Victoria P.

Posted: Wednesday, July 09, 2003 4:17 PM 

* * *

The Fall Is What Kills You 

Sirius fell. For a long time. He fell for so long he thought perhaps he'd always been falling. Of all the different ways he'd pictured death, an endless fall into nothing hadn't really been on the list. He vaguely recalled James telling him, after a particularly harrowing Quidditch match, "It's not the fall that kills you. It's the sudden stop." 

James was wrong. 

As he fell, he got lighter. First to go was the depression; next, the anger. After that, he lost the hate that had burned in the pit of his belly for so many years -- hate for Wormtail, Snape, Voldemort, the Ministry, his parents, and lastly, himself. It was gone, sloughed off like so much dead skin. 

The next thing that went was his awareness of himself as a person. He had vague flashes of a big black dog, a cocky grin, a flying motorbike, but they fled from him as he tried to grasp them. 

The only thing he had left was love. He remembered loving two boys with messy black hair and glasses -- one with a scar, one without -- a startling array of feisty redheads, and lastly, pale man with shaggy brown hair and sad eyes. 

Just before he hit the bottom, Sirius -- or what was left of him -- finally grasped the true meaning of life. And then there was nothing at all. 

end 

* * *

victoria 

The Muse's Fool:  
<http://www.unfitforsociety.net/musesfool> diary: <http://musesfool.diaryland.com> LJ: <http://musesfool.livejournal.com>

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Harry Potter   
Title:   **Fall Is What Kills You, The**   
Author:   **Victoria P.**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **G**  |  **1k**  |  **02/09/04**   
Summary:  "It's not the fall that kills you. It's the sudden stop."   
Notes:  Thanks to Jen, Pete/Melissa, Dot, and Meg. This was originally written for the hp100 drabble community. I cut it down to 110 words, but I like this longer version better. Also, this is probably going to wind up the prologue to a longer fic.   
Spoilers: Big ones for OotP   
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to Rowling and Scholastic; this piece of fan-written fiction intends no infringement on any copyrights.   
  
  



End file.
